Zodic High
by Moon'sbird
Summary: This is about the goldies in high school! There will be quite a bit of ocness, so that fair warning. And im welcome to ideas you have and i love fed back! Enjoy the madness!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Moon here with my story here is soem info about my ocs in the story. I do not own Sanit Seiya no mater how much I wish I did! I do change them up a bit to make them younger wich is why there personality are off a bit, and or a lot. It might be counfuising a bit but i will try to make it no as ok. Any way hope you enjoy!

* * *

name: Ki (K-i)  
age: 17  
birthday:Feb 14  
birthplace: nother France  
looks: long white hair with two locks over that are light blue and over her right shoulder there is a smoller red strek, sea fome colored eyes, she very slim and looks like a athlet  
personaliy: quite, easy to get along with,very calm  
likes:hanging out with friends, ice skating, reading,swiming,cold wether  
family: she lived with her mother and father for a few year her mother was french and her father russion her parents died when she was young  
other: she can only speak russion or french but is lerning how to speak japiness/greek

name: Myru (my-ru)  
age: 16  
birthday: May 1  
birthplace: Tiebet  
looks: dark purple hair to her knees and is in a brain all the time, same colored eyes, she is a very nice slim size  
personaliy: shy,a bit quite,sweet, very polit  
likes: making things, photogriy, climing  
family: unknow  
other: she is very smart for some one her age,she can make thing from just about enything

name: Sheki (shi-ke)  
age: 16  
birthday: June 15  
birthplace: some where in asia  
looks: bloned to her wast, greenblue eyes, she has the built of a model  
likes: yoga, fingering things out, making stuff with beads,writing  
personaliy: very mucher, down to earth but likes to thing out side the box, kind, easy going  
family: her twin sister Rain  
other: she has taken care of her sister for as long as she can rember for her sister who has a very weak amunsystem

name: Rain  
birthday: June 15  
birthplace: some where in asia  
looks: like her sisster but with black hair and bluegreen eyes  
likes: night, singing, not being sick, mysterys thinks  
family: twin sister Sheki  
other: she is can get sick very easly

name: Artemis  
age:16  
birthday:oct 30  
birthplace: Athens Greece  
looks: sandy color hair to her shoulders with brown eyes and a avreg build  
likes: dancing,annouying people, being with friends  
personaliy: very out going,happy,very friendly  
other: has a younger brother


	2. First Day

Ki,Myru,Sheki,Rain and Artemis stared up at there new school. The builting was three floors high,was a good sized to and a very boring white school. Artemis jumped in front of her friends.  
Artemis: COME ON LADYS! This will be fun!  
Myru: Arts! Please calm down your drawing attenchen to your self.  
All the studens that passed them where staring a bit but truned away when one of the girls looked at them,but most did not see a gruop of girls as odd as them.  
Ki: Artemis she is right wait till we have bin here a bit till you start acting like a fool.  
Artemis: Love you to frechy!  
Rain: your a moron  
Sheki: lets just go in  
The gruop head into the building to look for the office.They found it soon and entered the mideam sized room. They sow a boy with blue hair and blue eyes agenst the wall.  
Artemis: i think i like it here alredly  
Rain: wonderful cough,cough i hope i dont get sick...again  
Sheki: Exsues me, we are the new studens  
office assistent: names?  
Sheki: Ki,Myru,Rain,Artemis and Sheki  
office assistent: one moment  
The assistent goes in to the back to get some stuff for them,leaving them alone with the boy,who walks up to Ki.  
boy: Hello there i was thinking sind your new, Iwoulde see if i can show you around,by the way my name is Milo  
Ki: sorry i dont understaned you.  
Milo:huh, what you say?  
Myru: I am sorry my friend can't understand you,she only speaks french and russion, I am Myru  
Milo: oh, thats way, nice to meet you,and you three are?  
Artemis: HI!My name is Artemis, and thats Sheki with the blone and Rain with the black.  
Milo: nice to meet you all, and if you wont i can help you find your classes  
Myru: Thank you very much but Ki is a year older then us  
Milo: i can ask a friend to help her  
The assistentcame back and handed the girls there things,schedule, map,locker card and a rule book, Then she truned to Milo.  
assistent: Milo, you have detenchtion again,but if you help these nice girls,your off the hook this time,got it?  
Milo: yes miss  
the girls and Milo leaft the office and started to head to the class rooms and talking with Milo. Then he grabed the girls class schedules.  
Milo: hmm looks like,Myru and Rain have to stay on this floor,Ki you on the top and me,Sheki and Artemis are in the midel  
Rain: but Ki needs some one who can understanded her  
Milo: i think my friend can  
Just then a boy with with greenblue hair to his mid back and blue eyes came up to them.  


boy: MILO! There you are!  
Milo: speak of the devil and he shall apper  
boy: Who are your friends Milo?  
Milo: Camus these are the new students Artemis,Rain,Sheki,Myru and Ki  
Camus: Hello  
Rain/Sheki: Hi  
Myru: pleaser  
Artemis: yo!  
Ki: Hello we have to go now are we will be late.  
Caums looked at Ki then grabed her schudel.  
Camus: we have the same class whont me to show you where it is?  
Ki: yes! Thank you very much.  
Ki and Camus walk away together whill talking in french. The others just stater at there backs in awe.  
Sheki: Who would have thought--  
Rain: that miss snow white would meet--  
Sheki: some one who  
Rain/Sheki: understand her so easly.  
The group looked at one onther then started laughing and head to find there class with the help of Milo.

* * *

Moon: hey so this is the first chapter as you can tell!

Blood: Hey im Blood Moon's evil side! and means another launge

Moon: i hoped you enjoyed this oh and fair warning some other stoires or one-shot might come up they may or may not have to do wich this story just telling you byez!


	3. Fisrt day part 2

--with Camus and Ki--  
They made it to class with some time to spare. Camus told the techer that Ki only spoke french and russion and the techer told Camus to sit next to Ki to help her.  
Camus: hey would you like to meet my friends? There the ones in the back.  
Ki looked to the back to see a cold looking boy and a light blue haired girl. Camus lead her to them.  
Camus: hey Shura, Aphrodite this is Ki she is new here. Ki these are my friends, Aphrodite and Shura.  
Ki waved to them as Camus pointer to them, the girl gave her a smile and a hello.  
Shura: Hey just to tell you, Dite here is a boy.  
Ki looked at him then to the girl wicth is relly a boy with a odd loo in here eyes.  
Dite: Shura! That was a bit of a mean way to say it and you dont know if she thought i was a girl.  
thecher: all right every one sit down in your sets the bell will ring soon.  
Ki and Camus sat in front of Dite and Shura and the techer began his lesson.  
--with Myru--  
Myru entered her class that Milo pointed out to her as they passed it. Myru handed a picess of paper and he tolded her to sit by the open window set. Thee was a boy with pink hair that was in the set next to the open one reading a book. She sat next to him and the window,just then a boy with short,sandy hair that looks like a blut object cut it came in and sat in back of Myru.  
short hair boy: Yo,Mu can you help me with the last problem i didnt get it.  
Mu: sigh ok Aioria  
The pink haired boy now identified as Mu, truned to help his friend, but stoped when he sow Myru and smiled a light smile at her.  
Mu: hello there you must be new here, my name is Mu and you?  
Myru: Nice to meet you, Myru, and yes.  
Mu: oh and this is Aioria  
Aioria: Hey there...ok Mu the problem,he is going to start soon  
Mu: ok ok  
Mu smiled at Myru again then whent to help his friend. The techer soon started class just as the boys finshed up.  
--with Rain--  
Rain was siting in her set, the techer was yelling at a angery looking boy with indigo hair. A boy that looked to old to be in high school was laughing next to Rain, the boy had black hair that was very long at that to.  
black hair: What are you looking at?  
Rain: I was looking at one of the world's uglyes people.  
black hair: Whell are new here,now that i think about it,names Hades you?  
Rain: Rain, by the way whos sir angery  
Hades: Thats Angelo aka deathmask as he likes to call him self  
Rain: i see  
The boy now as Deathmask sat down then the class started.  
--with Milo and Artemis--  
Milo and Artemis entered the class room, a pair of twins waved to Milo and a lage boy smiled at him too.  


twin1: Yo Milo who's your friend?  
twin2: hello there miss  
lage boy: Hi  
Milo: Hey guys and this is Artemis, Artemis this is Saga and Konan and the big guy is Aldebaran  
Saga/Konan: Hello  
Al: Nice to meet you  
Artemis: Same here!  
--with Sheki--  
sheki sat quitly in class a girl with brown hair and light brown eyes sat next to Sheki.  
girl: hi there, your new right, my names Ayako  
Sheki: Nice to meet you Ayako, i am Sheki  
A boy with long bloned hair came into the room and sat infront of Ayako who was next to Sheki. Then the boy truned arouned.  
boy: morning Ayako, who is your new friend?  
Ayako: Shaka this is Sheki, Sheki Shaka  
Sheki smiled to Ayako and Shaka just then the techer started class and the three truned to the front.

* * *

Moon: going throw filing cabitnet

Blood: what are you doing?

Moon: seeing if SS some how magicly belonged to me

Blood: Any luck?

Moon: No

Blood: Hope you enjoyed, tells if you have ideas or any thing!


	4. The day just goes on

--After class by the lockers--  
Sheki is opening her locker when Ayako and Shaka came up to her.  
Ayako: Hey Sheki do you want some help finding your way around?  
Sheki: no thank you, someone is all really helping me and my friends  
Shaka: who? If I may ask.  
Sheki: a boy named Milo  
Just then Milo and Artemis as well as Saga and Kanon and Al came up to them.  
Artemis: Hey Sheki how was class?  
Sheik: Good and this is Ayako and Shaka  
Ayako: Hi there and hey guys  
Milo: I hope Myru and Rain can find there to their lockers up here  
Artemis: you mean the ones walking up to us now?  
Myru and Rain came up to them as well as two more boys just them the others noticed Rain and Sheki are identical twins.  
Sage: a another pair of twins, eh  
Kanon: weird  
Rain: like your faces I hope  
Myru: be nice, oh and thank you for helping me, Mu Aioria you didn't have to  
Mu: we don't mind  
Milo: ok fast intos Shaka, Ayako, Saga, Kanon, Mu, Aioria, Al meet Artemis, Rain, Sheki and Myru  
All boys and Ayako: Hi  
The girls: nice to meet you  
Al: hey where Shura, Dite and Camus?  
Milo: Camus is helping Ki another new girl who speaks French  
Ki came up to them as well as the missing boys  
Ki: _the girl there is not a girl just to let you now_  
Myru: say what?  
Ki I just nodded then everyone started talking as they headed to class. Saga and Sheki had class together so the head one way, Dite and Ki had class to, Milo found he and Rain had their next class together, Myru was by herself and Artemis had Aioria and Kanon in her class.

--With Rain and Milo--  
Rain and Milo went to class Rain sow Hades. Hades waved to her and pointed to the set next to him. Milo had a look of shack on his face, he lined to whisper to Rain.  
Milo: ok why is Hades being nice to someone?  
Rain: is that bad?  
Milo: it's weird; he stays to himself a lot  
Rain: really? We talked a lot first hour  
Milo looked oddly at her as she sat next to Hades. Rain smiled at Hades but it was more of a smirk then a smile, and Hades returned it.  
Hades: first and second, eh? How many more?  
Rain: who knows?  
Hades: may I see your schedule or you going to wait and see?  


Rain: you hit the nail on the head  
Hades: that's an idea 'she is an interesting one'  
Rain: I hope you don't mean me 'he caught on fast'  
Milo just watched them with a very confused look

--Saga and Sheki--  
Saga and Sheki where having a light conversion when a blue haired boy pushed Saga then turned to a shocked Sheki. The boy toke Sheki's hand and kissed it.  
Boy: hello there miss my name is Julian Solo please allow me to escort you to class  
Saga: cut it out Solo I am helping her  
Julian: and leave her alone with you Kanon?!  
Saga: Solo! I am Saga and you know it!  
Sheki: come on guys lets go to class  
Saga: fine  
Julian: the lady knows best  
Saga rolled his eyes as Julian put his arm out for Sheki to take. She toke it with some hesitation but she did it to be nice. When they got to the door Sheki let go and went in to a empty set, Julian sat next to her making Saga sit in front of Sheki. Julian kept on being a 'gentle man' the whole class.

* * *

Moon: HI HI!! again i dotn own Saint seiya but the girls i do Ayako is not mine she is a friend of mines!

Blood: rember any ideas for a chapter lets us know!


	5. Luch talk

--Lunch--  
Everyone was sitting under a tree talking and laughing. Camus and Ki where talking to one other in French. Milo and Kanon where making jokes about random things.  
Ki: hey what are you doing after school girls?  
Ki's voice was heavy with her French accent and her word where a bit slow. Some of the guys looked at her like it was her first time talking (mostly Milo, Kanon. Aioria).  
Rain: I have a another check up today  
Myru: I think I might go to the rock climbing wall  
Sheki: I have yoga  
Arts: I am going straight home, you Ki?  
Ki: home  
Ayako: wow Ki you said you can only speak French or Russian but here you are.  
Ki nodded just as Hades came up to them and tapped Rain on the shoulder.  
Hades: hey, Rain I didn't copy the last bit of notes can I copy yours?  
Rain nodded and said sure and pulled out her note book and handed it to him.  
Hades: Thanks I will give it to you later, bye  
Once Hades was out of sight, the other girls swarmed in on Rain. (But Ayako she just watched mostly but they are having a mega girl moment!)  
Arts: the very first day and a guy is asking to borrow notes?  
Ki:_ so whats his name?  
_Sheki: wow and I thought today was weird to begin with but now it really is weird.  
Rain: Hades and I know what you're thinking Arts so stop it, and why you say that?  
Ayako: yeah why do you say that?  
Sheki: when Saga and I were going to class some boy name Julian Solo came up to me and was a bit on the creepy side  
Kanon: SOLO?! THAT JERK! I hate him and he hates me!  
Kanon then started to talk to himself about how much he hates Solo as Saga sighed then add ignoring his brother.  
Saga: he is a jerk that guy 'thought' I was Kanon and pushed me out of his way. I thought he was better than that but I guess I was wrong, Hades is better than him.  
Milo: I agree. He was talking to Rain second hour. HADES! TALKING!  
Aioria: That's um weird………..wait that's normal for him.  
Myru: Whats so wrong about him?  
Mu: There is nothing wrong with him.  
Kanon: Yes there is! The guy is a freak!  
Milo: He rarely talks he is all about death and gore.  
Rain: So I like that stuff.  
Milo:……Umm plus he is very odd he has no friends  
Rain just glared at him as Milo feared for his life as everyone started laughing at the scene in front of them. Just then some ones phone rang with the Dracula them song playing, Rain pulled out her cell phone and throw the phone to Myru.  
Myru: Hello……….we have to be home early?...6……..who?...ok then…….yes we will make sure she 

still goes…….k bye Sarata.  
Rain: let me guess I still have to go to the doc's?  
Myru: yup! But we are having dinner with some imported person.  
At that statement the other girls groan.  
Al: Who was that any way?  
Sheki: Just Sarata she raised us  
Shaka: all of you girls by herself? Many blessings to her then.  
Arts: and one boy…….if you wont to count him as one  
Mu: so you live with more people than just you 5?  
Rain: yup! Threes Amy, Theseus, Gabby and Iris.  
Ayako: wow, 9 teens one house mostly girls Sarata sounds like a saint to put up with that!  
Milo: I bet she is really old!  
Ki:_ if you count late 20s as old then I guess!  
_Camus: Milo she is in her 20s  
Milo: oh………then she might be a little cool  
Rain: no not really she is--  
Artemis hit her in the head, which made Rain growl a bit. Saga got up with his stuff Mu, Shaka, Al, Ayako did the same.  
Ki: _time to head in?  
_Camus:_ I guess so come on  
_Camus helped Ki up, Saga offered a hand to Sheki and Myru and Milo helped Artemis up. Then Hades came back over to them again as Rain was putting her stuff away in her bag.  
Hades: thanks again, hey what's your next class?  
Rain: um…..lit  
Hades: me to let me show you there  
Hades helped Rain up and they walked away talking about random things. Kanon looked like he just sow someone get hit by a bus, Milo looked about the same then everyone started laughing at them as they all head to class ignoring Milo and Kanon's comments like 'did you just see that!' or 'that's weird!'

* * *

Moon: i hope your enjoying it and any thing that is slantly is a nother lanuge ok

blood: next time this day is fianly over!

Moon: ; sorry it took this many chapters for one day


	6. The Idea

It had been a few weeks sins the girls came to the school and they were all ready very good friends with the guy and Ayako. Ki was now very good in her leagues skills thanks to everyone, but Camus still had to help her a bit. Rain and Hades where never far from the other witch still left Milo and Kanon confused. Julian was still being a brat.  
--After school in front of the gates--  
/Friday/  
Sheki: Its Friday finally!  
Priya (1): hey, that's me line!  
Mu: The last few weeks seem to have been going faster then normal.  
Arts:……HEY! I GOT AN IDEA!!  
Milo: what is it?  
Priya: I'm scared.  
Arts: Let's go to the fair this weekend, all of us!  
Ayako: That's a great idea!  
Dite: That might be fun.  
Shura: its childish count me out.  
Camus: Shura, I might even go you never know.  
Shura: I will see  
Priya: hay Dite bring angry ass, I am going to bring a friend of mine they might get along  
Shura:…….that might be interesting  
Myru: Priya, please stop trying to get us killed  
Ki: I have to say thought, the fair thing that the smartest thing you've said lately Arts  
Arts: very nice Ki  
They all came up with a time and place to meet up. 9:30 at the train station.  
--At the girls house--  
They all walked in to a mansion, they sow a mint haired women and a sandy haired boy talking. They turned to see the girls and smiled at them. Artemis when up to the boy and hugged him, he looked very afraid.  
Boy: what are you doing?  
Arts: oh, Theses cant I gave my baby brother a hug?  
Theses: don't call me that.  
Woman: welcome home girls and Arts stop scaring your brother  
Artemis let go with a smile just as a coco skinned mid black haired girl came onto the steps.  
Girl: hey welcome back, oh Priya I hope you don't mind I did a little redecorating for you.  
Sarata: ………..oh boy, Iris you just singed you death worn.  
Iris: I know  
Priya: WHAT?! YOUR DEAD NOW!!  
Myru: run, Iris, run!  
Iris was running now and Priya was running after her with rage in her eyes. Once they were out of sight the girls and the boy sighed at what they sow  
Sarata: something never change  
--Boys house--  


They boys got home and started talking in the living room.  
Milo: I can't wait for this weekend! Arts had a great idea.  
Kanon: why so you can flirt with Artemis?  
Shaka: Artemis did have a good idea the scary thing is she would make a great girlfriend for you, Milo.  
Milo: blush w-w-what?...so Ki would be good for Camus.  
Camus:……..I was thinking of asking her out.  
Mu: that's good to hear.  
Milo/Kanon (2): ………………WAIT?! Camus is going to ask a girl out?!  
Aoiria (3):……………..that's new………..  
DM: Milo. Kanon. Shut up!...and what with that girl dragging me alone to meet one of her stupid friends!!  
Dite: you might get a girl friend for once.  
Shaka: oh my, …….are Milo and Kanon jealous?  
Dite: they might be Camus is closer to getting a girl then them  
Al: and that putting it nicely  
Saga: who knows?  
Kanon: SAGA! YOUR MENT TO BE ON MY SIDE!  
Voice: will you please be quite?  
Dakko and Shion walked in on the now loud conversion.  
Mu: sorry Shion, Dakko  
Shion (4): you guys can wake the dead you're so loud  
Dakko: so hush or you will regret it.  
They then left and all they boy when to do something as they waited for the next day to come

* * *

Moon: ok about the number those are some thing i have to say about that little bit

1: Priya is Rain i just changed her name  
2: i enjoy making Milo and Kanon be dumd like that  
3: i cant think of things to make poor Aioria do

4: i put that there thing it might be funny couse Shion was dead


End file.
